


That Certain Something

by GayChips



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby Russia, M/M, Tight Clothing, Ukraine and Belarus are there but only for a second, weight gain (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChips/pseuds/GayChips
Summary: There was always something about Russia that China loved but he could never put his finger on it. He wouldn’t figure it out until they were in the middle of family dinner with Russia’s sisters.
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	That Certain Something

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!

There was something about Russia that made China’s heart flutter. It was different than his smile, or his soft voice mixed with that husky accent, or his obsession with that nasty old scarf. 

Was it how his shoulders were nearly as wide as China’s head? Or was it his strange way of making friends? Or was it how intimidating he was? All of these were parts of Russia that China loved but they weren’t that certain something. 

China could never figure out the answer, even after they had started living together. Until, they were in the middle of family dinner with Russia’s sisters.

“Another serving, little brother? We can’t have you going hungry.” Ukraine asked as she was already grabbing Russia’s plate from the table. She always seemed to fuss over her sibling despite that being his 6th helping. 

They clearly showed on Russia’s figure. His stomach distended, fighting against his pants button under his large sweater. Even his comfortably loose sweater was looking much more snug. It didn’t help that he had packed on more than a few pounds after him and China started dating.

There was a feeling that sparked in China’s chest when he noticed his love eating too much for his clothes. Was it arousal? It certainly felt that way but, why would he feel that towards Russia’s extra padding?

“Does he only eat like this with you two? I can never get him to finish all of my cooking. We always have leftovers, aru,” China said, grazing over the fact that he regularly cooked enough for a large family gathering. He may be the one to blame for Russia’s extra weight, never wanting to waste food.

“Almost always. Big boobs whines that ‘he’s just skin and bones’ and loads him up like he’s some fat ass pig.” Belarus grumbled. The irony was that Belarus was more skin and bones than her siblings, both with much softer frames.

Ukraine sat back down as she handed Russia his next plate. “Don’t talk like that, sister. We have guests over.” Her motherly aura nearly visible due to her sweet voice.

Russia began to dig into the now completely full plate. His breathing slowed and deepened. He leaned back to give himself more room for his next large serving, balancing the plate against his belly. Not the best table manners but he reassured himself it was okay because he was with family.

China tried his hardest not to let his gaze dwell on his boyfriend’s stuffed stomach. Forcing his eyes upwards, there were other things that China began noticed. Russia’s jawline was soft, nearly having a second chin. His chubby cheeks were even more obvious now to China. The way Russia hummed when he got a good bite nearly drove the other country crazy. How had he not seen these mesmerizing traits before?

“I’m sure America’s been rubbing off on him.” Belarus continued to criticize her older brother. She wasn’t too keen on Russia showing off his new boyfriend.

A blush appeared across Russia’s face. “I have always had this big of an appetite.” He brushed off Belarus’ comment. Russia started to fidget with the end of his sweater, clearly nervous. It didn’t help that his stomach started to peak out under his top. 

It was enough for China, he needed to do something about the funny feeling in his chest. “Can you please join me in the bathroom?” China stood up elegantly and tapped his partner’s shoulder. 

He gained a nod. Russia stood up with some struggle. It was much more visible how much Russia had eaten now that he was standing. He placed a hand on the top of his stomach to soothe the ache from moving so quickly and being so full.

They made their way down to the bathroom. China softly closed the door behind them. Russia stood in the middle of the small room, rubbing his face against his scarf. A usual way that he calms himself down.

“Okay,” China took a breath to compose himself, “I think you’ve put on some weight. I’ve only just recently noticed but I needed to tell you how I feel about it.” He gestured about trying to collect his thoughts into coherent sentences. 

Russia nodded, his eyes pricked by tears already. For as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Russia had inherited Ukraine’s crying habits. He tried his hardest to hide his face with that scarf. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered, afraid that China was breaking up with him because of his weight.

Grabbing Russia’s free hand, China tried to calm his much larger boyfriend down. “You didn’t let me finish what I was going to say, _bǎobèi_.” He stroked the back of Russia’s calloused hand. “I like it. It makes you look very handsome!”

“You are just saying that to make me feel better. If you really want me to get slimmer I will.” A lump grew in Russia’s throat as his anxiety increased. His hand began sweating against China’s.

“I mean I _really_ like it.” China looked Russia in his glassy eyes. He placed his other hand against the top of Russia’s.

Russia widened his eyes at the realization. “Oh...” A surprised smile spread across his face along with a bashful flush. He scratched the back of his neck.

China let himself relax. “Is that alright with you?” He asked. His own mouth curving into a smile, already knowing the answer from Russia’s reaction.

“Yes, it is. I like it, too!” Russia giddily gripped China’s hand. “I thought I was going to have to hide that from you.” He chuckled, looking down.

“I’m sorry I ever made you think that.” The shorter country placed his free hand on Russia’s side. Russia made a noise at the sudden contact. “Perhaps, I could make it up to you. Something like getting this hot sweater off of you.” China raised his eyebrow, flirtatiously. He lifted the bottom of the sweater and let it snap back into place around Russia’s gut.

“But it’s not hot... oh!” Russia’s face turned a dark shade of pink. A giant goofy smile on his soft face. Another thing China liked about Russia, he had a hard time picking up on flirting but when it finally hit him, he acted very coy. “I guess that would make me feel better.” 

Nothing could prepare China for the sudden rush of that same feeling after Russia gave him the go ahead. China lead Russia in lifting the crimson top over his head. What China saw made him almost swoon.

It was common knowledge Russia was large. Russia’s always been on the heavier side, a side effect of Ukraine’s overfeeding as a child and his slow metabolism. So it was no surprise to China to see plenty of fat cushioning his partner’s body. The thing that did surprise China is how tight Russia’s undershirt was on him.

The light t-shirt rode up just underneath the country’s navel, an indent clearly visible as well. A soft muffin top spilled over Russia’s pants. His upper arms soft and constricted by the pesky top. The fabric stretched tight even around the man’s chest; that had not yet formed breasts but had lost much definition. It didn’t help the garment that Russia had an extreme amount of food at dinner.

“How did you manage to squeeze into this, hm?” China asked as he dragged a finger across the visible and taut flesh. Becoming more comfortable, China’s hand flattened against the side of Russia’s stuffed stomach, moving in small circles.

Holding back a moan, Russia answered, “It still fits.” Russia rested his own hand against China’s.

“Just because you can get it on your body doesn’t mean it fits. You barely got it on yourself, anyway,” China commented, running his hand under the shirt. A sudden shiver from the larger nation told him that he had hit a good spot.

Russia began to speak but was interrupted by China’s roaming hands. It was heaven feeling China’s palm soothe his angry stomach. Positioning himself against the sink, Russia’s eyes nearly went to the back of his head as China did his work. Small teasing strokes from China’s finger tips followed by warm circles on all the right places. But there was an itch in the back of Russia’s head.

“ _Krasotka_ , not here. We can wait till home,” Russia stated, lightly pushing away China, “I am not entirely comfortable doing this in my sisters’ home.” The large nation pulled down his shirt to no avail.

Snapping out of his lustful mindset, China nodded in understanding. “Of course, this was just an appetizer.” He gave a smile while handing Russia back his sweater. 

“And besides I’m getting hungry,” Russia said just to see China’s reaction.

The smaller country stiffened up at the statement but soon relaxed, pushing himself against Russia. “Well, then let’s get you back to the dinner table.” He patted Russia’s already stuffed stomach. The groan from Russia was a pleasure to hear for the smaller country.

“I thought you two had gotten lost!” Ukraine giggled at her own joke. She placed a beautiful fruit pie onto the dining table. Steam swirled around it, carrying a wonderful smell.

Russia’s mouth started watering and he forgot all about how full he felt earlier. The country settled himself down at the table, placing his napkin on his lap. Ukraine gave him a hefty slice on a fancy decorative plate. Immediately, Russia began to gorge on the pie, barely stopping to take a breath.

Placing a hand on Russia’s thigh, China have his partner a look. “Don’t eat so fast, _bǎobèi_. Savor the food Ukraine worked so hard on.” That seemed to have slowed Russia down at least a little bit.

The four continued to carry small talk until it was time for Russia and China to leave. Then it was time for China to show Russia how much he really liked all the weight Russia put on.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> \- Bǎobèi: Baby  
> \- Krasotka: Beautiful


End file.
